The majority of motor vehicles are equipped with a conventional ignition system including an ignition switch coupled with a locking mechanism actuated by a key. Such an apparatus allows two important, but also related, functions to be associated. Indeed, the locking mechanism protects the vehicle against unauthorized uses while the ignition switch controls the ignition of the vehicle. Consequently a user must be in possession of an adequate key to operate the vehicle.
Although conventional ignition systems do not suffer of any major drawbacks when used in vehicles provided with a single motor, for example a car, problems may arise when they are used to start a vehicle provided with two separate motors, for example a boat since it may be detrimental to start both motors simultaneously.
The usual solution to this problem is to separate the two components of the ignition switch, i.e. the locking mechanism and the ignition switch, in two distinct controls. Hence, vehicles having two motors are usually provided with a locking mechanism to energize the ignition system and two separate ignition switches, usually in the form of push buttons, and each associated with one of the motors.
Furthermore, ignition systems mounted on water vehicles are usually provided with a safety mechanism to stop the motors should the user fall off the water vehicle. Such mechanism usually consists of an additional key that is both inserted in a lock and attached to the driver. Hence, if the driver falls in the water, the key gets out of the lock and the motors are stopped.
Consequently, water vehicles are usually provided with three different systems associated with the ignition of the motors.